Lo que el fuego nos provocó
by miss beltran
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy despues de un día espantoso, que le dio un giro de 180 a su vida, lo perdio todo, su casa, sus recuerdos, y la oportunidad de seguir adelante, pero un generoso Hombre de cabellos rosados la ayudará, y le mostrará una nueva vida y la llenara de oportunidades nuevas, que hará lucy? aceptará a este completo extraño o perderá una oportunidad caída del cielo?</html>
1. Lo que el fuego inició

Fue un día tormentoso, empezó mal para Lucy.

Primero el chico con el que hace un tiempo estaba saliendo, la dejó sola en un concierto tributo al que ella iría, luego descubrió que ese mismo chico la había estado engañando, y para rematarla cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, descubrió que esta se estaba quemando como si fuera de papel se consumió en un dos por tres, todo era en cámara lenta, veía la calle llena de gente extraña que jamás había visto en su vida, su casa llena de bomberos, todo lleno de agua, sus cosas prácticamente desaparecieron porque se las robaron y ella, había quedado en la calle una vez mas ahora por la culpa del maldito fuego.

El fuego se lo había quitado todo, y ella por última vez había tratado de luchar para poder sobrevivir con todo lo que había tenido que vivir, la separación de sus padres, la muerte de su madre hace menos de 6 meses, su padre la había echado de su casa por una pelea de la cual no lo volvió a ver más, todo eso en menos de un año, sumándole que el chico con el que había estado saliendo era un cero a la izquierda, solo le hacía daño, y ella ya no lo soportaba mas.

A las 10 de la noche ella sentada en la cuneta, con una taza de té en las manos que le había regalado el dueño del negocio de la esquina de su casa, pensando en que haría ahora, que haría sin casa, y sin a quien acudir, pensando en quien podría ayudarla, mirando su casa llena de cenizas... ya no tenía nada inclusive cuando ella se desvivió para tener todo lo que había llegado a tener, se fue todo en menos de 2 horas.

Después de que los bomberos terminaron su trabajo e iban bajando de la casa, guardando el material en sus carros, uno de los hombres de uniforme se acercó.

-Hola? - Preguntó uno de los "jefes" de los bomberos  
>-Hola, si que sucede? - respondió Lucy<br>-Ehhh bueno quería preguntar si tienes un lugar donde quedarte, que harás? tienes a quien llamar? - pregunto el hombre  
>- Me quedaré cuidando lo que queda de mi casa y no, afortunadamente no tengo a quien pedirle ayuda - Respondió con pena Lucy<br>- Disculpa, me presento soy Natsu y soy capitán de la segunda cía de fairy tail, y la verdad es que no puedo dejar que te quedes sola en las ruinas de tu casa, es muy peligroso por acá de noche - dijo Natsu  
>-Lo siento capitán pero no tengo otro lugar donde ir, esto era lo único que me quedaba - dijo Lucy dando a conocer la triste realidad de la rubia<br>-Mira esto no se debe hacer, pero veo que estas afligida y me aborrece ver a las personas que lo pierden todo como te estoy viendo a ti, yo me quedo 15 días desde hoy en la noche en mi cía, mi departamento que queda al otro lado de la ciudad está vacío, si quieres y bueno piensas en que puede ser una ayuda para ti ve para allá- Dijo Natsu no tan convencido de la decisión que había tomado  
>- ¿Como confías en una persona que conociste en un incendio? - Preguntó ella sorprendida<br>-Bueno porque veo en ti a una persona buena, esforzada que pide ayuda a gritos y nadie se la brinda - Dijo el con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
>-Muchas gracias capitán apenas junte el dinero y mis cosas me mudaré y le pagaré todo- Dijo ella avergonzada<br>-No te preocupes pequeña, y dime Natsu no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes en mi departamento, aqui estan las llaves y procura cuidar bien al animal mal genio que vive conmigo- Dijo finalizando Natsu  
>-Gracias Natsu, solo antes de irte dame las indicaciones de cómo llegar<br>- Bien, si quieres me acompañas al cuartel, te incomoda?  
>-No claro que no, si al final tu me estás haciendo el favor más grande de todos, ningún problema yo te espero afuera- Dijo finalizando ella para subirse arriba de la camioneta de ese hombre que en menos de 5 minutos le estaba cambiando la vida.<p>

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Lucy quedo impresionada, había pasado miles de veces por ahí pero nunca lo había visto o a lo mejor nunca se detuvo para ver lo que realmente era, era un lugar acogedor, luego de una formación donde se vio demasiada gente y procuró recostarse sobre el asiento del auto, puso el asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, repasando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en que su vida dio un giro de 180° se quedó dormida y profundamente por el agotamiento físico y mental.

Natsu luego de formar y hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, se cambio rápidamente el uniforme de trabajo, se puso unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, se arreglo un poco el cabello que con el casco quedaba aplastado y salió directo a su camioneta roja. Y ahí la encontró dormida en el asiento del copiloto, cuando la había visto por primera vez su corazón salió de su pecho, y se comprimió al ver sus lagrimas rodando por su cara, inmediatamente pensó en ayudarla, pero iba contra todas las reglas que le habían puesto, no sabía qué hacer, e realidad si lo tenía claro, ayudar a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro, y así lo hizo. Camino a su casa la rubia fue soltando lagrimas que rodaban por su cara hasta perderse en su escotada pollera, si... ni siquiera lo había notado era realmente hermosa y sus ojos mas cuando se veía curiosa. Cuando llegó al departamento 5 minutos después se dio cuenta que la rubia no traía ningún objeto en sus manos, ósea... lo había perdido todo en el incendio, se sintió en un principio genial porque iría a hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero luego se arrepintió por haber disfrutado cuando alguien estaba sufriendo por la misma causa.

-Lucy.. Lucy despierta ya llegamos- Decía en un susurro Natsu que trataba de despertar a la rubia con la mayor delicadeza  
>- No quiero! cinco minutos mas porfavorrrrr- Replicaba Lucy<br>-Lucy despierta tengo que llegar en una hora más a la guardia - Dijo Natsu subiendo un poco el nivel de la voz  
>-Que? ah? Dónde estoy?- miró a Natsu un momento - Ah.. verdad lo he perdido todo otra vez- dijo en un susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de Natsu<br>-Pequeña baja del auto mientras estaciono, espérame en la entrada voy en un momento- Dijo Tiernamente

Lucy bajó del auto y esperó en la entrada, Natsu se acercó rápidamente a ella y empezaron el camino a su departamento, cuando llegaron pudo apreciar un amplio lugar lleno de cuadros en las paredes de incendios y personas, pobres? posiblemente personas afectadas, El las ayudaba?, haría lo mismo con todas.. Rápidamente se reprendió por estar pensando en eso y siguió prestándole atención a Natsu que ahora le mostraría la habitación donde se alojaría.

Era una habitación oscura, una cama grande, en donde el dormía, cada 15 dias..

-Dormirás acá mientras buscas un lugar donde quedarte, yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes el tiempo que quieras, explora el lugar si quieres yo ahora debo irme a la guardia nocturna, cualquier cosa te dejo mi numero de teléfono en el refrigerador, que tengas dulces sueños! - Dijo el acariciándole la cabeza mientras caminaba a la amplia puerta, dejándola sola, o no tan sola como pensaba ella...


	2. decisiones difíciles

Fue un día tormentoso, empezó mal para Lucy.

Primero el chico con el que hace un tiempo estaba saliendo, la dejó sola en un concierto tributo al que ella iría, luego descubrió que ese mismo chico la había estado engañando, y para rematarla cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, descubrió que esta se estaba quemando como si fuera de papel se consumió en un dos por tres, todo era en cámara lenta, veía la calle llena de gente extraña que jamás había visto en su vida, su casa llena de bomberos, todo lleno de agua, sus cosas prácticamente desaparecieron porque se las robaron y ella, había quedado en la calle una vez mas ahora por la culpa del maldito fuego.

El fuego se lo había quitado todo, y ella por última vez había tratado de luchar para poder sobrevivir con todo lo que había tenido que vivir, la separación de sus padres, la muerte de su madre hace menos de 6 meses, su padre la había echado de su casa por una pelea de la cual no lo volvió a ver más, todo eso en menos de un año, sumándole que el chico con el que había estado saliendo era un cero a la izquierda, solo le hacía daño, y ella ya no lo soportaba mas.

A las 10 de la noche ella sentada en la cuneta, con una taza de té en las manos que le había regalado el dueño del negocio de la esquina de su casa, pensando en que haría ahora, que haría sin casa, y sin a quien acudir, pensando en quien podría ayudarla, mirando su casa llena de cenizas... ya no tenía nada inclusive cuando ella se desvivió para tener todo lo que había llegado a tener, se fue todo en menos de 2 horas.

Después de que los bomberos terminaron su trabajo e iban bajando de la casa, guardando el material en sus carros, uno de los hombres de uniforme se acercó.

-Hola? - Preguntó uno de los "jefes" de los bomberos  
>-Hola, si que sucede? - respondió Lucy<br>-Ehhh bueno quería preguntar si tienes un lugar donde quedarte, que harás? tienes a quien llamar? - pregunto el hombre  
>- Me quedaré cuidando lo que queda de mi casa y no, afortunadamente no tengo a quien pedirle ayuda - Respondió con pena Lucy<br>- Disculpa, me presento soy Natsu y soy capitán de la segunda cía de fairy tail, y la verdad es que no puedo dejar que te quedes sola en las ruinas de tu casa, es muy peligroso por acá de noche - dijo Natsu  
>-Lo siento capitán pero no tengo otro lugar donde ir, esto era lo único que me quedaba - dijo Lucy dando a conocer la triste realidad de la rubia<br>-Mira esto no se debe hacer, pero veo que estas afligida y me aborrece ver a las personas que lo pierden todo como te estoy viendo a ti, yo me quedo 15 días desde hoy en la noche en mi cía, mi departamento que queda al otro lado de la ciudad está vacío, si quieres y bueno piensas en que puede ser una ayuda para ti ve para allá- Dijo Natsu no tan convencido de la decisión que había tomado  
>- ¿Como confías en una persona que conociste en un incendio? - Preguntó ella sorprendida<br>-Bueno porque veo en ti a una persona buena, esforzada que pide ayuda a gritos y nadie se la brinda - Dijo el con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
>-Muchas gracias capitán apenas junte el dinero y mis cosas me mudaré y le pagaré todo- Dijo ella avergonzada<br>-No te preocupes pequeña, y dime Natsu no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes en mi departamento, aqui estan las llaves y procura cuidar bien al animal mal genio que vive conmigo- Dijo finalizando Natsu  
>-Gracias Natsu, solo antes de irte dame las indicaciones de cómo llegar<br>- Bien, si quieres me acompañas al cuartel, te incomoda?  
>-No claro que no, si al final tu me estás haciendo el favor más grande de todos, ningún problema yo te espero afuera- Dijo finalizando ella para subirse arriba de la camioneta de ese hombre que en menos de 5 minutos le estaba cambiando la vida.<p>

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Lucy quedo impresionada, había pasado miles de veces por ahí pero nunca lo había visto o a lo mejor nunca se detuvo para ver lo que realmente era, era un lugar acogedor, luego de una formación donde se vio demasiada gente y procuró recostarse sobre el asiento del auto, puso el asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, repasando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en que su vida dio un giro de 180° se quedó dormida y profundamente por el agotamiento físico y mental.

Natsu luego de formar y hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, se cambio rápidamente el uniforme de trabajo, se puso unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, se arreglo un poco el cabello que con el casco quedaba aplastado y salió directo a su camioneta roja. Y ahí la encontró dormida en el asiento del copiloto, cuando la había visto por primera vez su corazón salió de su pecho, y se comprimió al ver sus lagrimas rodando por su cara, inmediatamente pensó en ayudarla, pero iba contra todas las reglas que le habían puesto, no sabía qué hacer, e realidad si lo tenía claro, ayudar a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro, y así lo hizo. Camino a su casa la rubia fue soltando lagrimas que rodaban por su cara hasta perderse en su escotada pollera, si... ni siquiera lo había notado era realmente hermosa y sus ojos mas cuando se veía curiosa. Cuando llegó al departamento 5 minutos después se dio cuenta que la rubia no traía ningún objeto en sus manos, ósea... lo había perdido todo en el incendio, se sintió en un principio genial porque iría a hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero luego se arrepintió por haber disfrutado cuando alguien estaba sufriendo por la misma causa.

-Lucy.. Lucy despierta ya llegamos- Decía en un susurro Natsu que trataba de despertar a la rubia con la mayor delicadeza  
>- No quiero! cinco minutos mas porfavorrrrr- Replicaba Lucy<br>-Lucy despierta tengo que llegar en una hora más a la guardia - Dijo Natsu subiendo un poco el nivel de la voz  
>-Que? ah? Dónde estoy?- miró a Natsu un momento - Ah.. verdad lo he perdido todo otra vez- dijo en un susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de Natsu<br>-Pequeña baja del auto mientras estaciono, espérame en la entrada voy en un momento- Dijo Tiernamente

Lucy bajó del auto y esperó en la entrada, Natsu se acercó rápidamente a ella y empezaron el camino a su departamento, cuando llegaron pudo apreciar un amplio lugar lleno de cuadros en las paredes de incendios y personas, pobres? posiblemente personas afectadas, El las ayudaba?, haría lo mismo con todas.. Rápidamente se reprendió por estar pensando en eso y siguió prestándole atención a Natsu que ahora le mostraría la habitación donde se alojaría.

Era una habitación oscura, una cama grande, en donde el dormía, cada 15 dias..

-Dormirás acá mientras buscas un lugar donde quedarte, yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes el tiempo que quieras, explora el lugar si quieres yo ahora debo irme a la guardia nocturna, cualquier cosa te dejo mi numero de teléfono en el refrigerador, que tengas dulces sueños! - Dijo el acariciándole la cabeza mientras caminaba a la amplia puerta, dejándola sola, o no tan sola como pensaba ella...


	3. Descubriendo personas falsas

Natsu, de a poco se iba enamorando de la rubia que tenia alojada en su casa, su temperamento y personalidad fuerte y dócil a la vez, lo tenían vuelto loco, pero estaba en un gran dilema, el en su compañía estaba saliendo con alguien, estaba saliendo con una bombera que hace mucho tiempo conocía, y no sabía cómo cortar esa relación de raíz para no hacerle daño ni a esa mujer ni a Lucy, no sabía como decírselo tampoco a Lucy porque pensaría que el era un mujeriego, y no quería que pensara eso de él, en realidad fue así en un pasado no muy lejano.

Antes de conocer a Lucy y darse cuenta de muchas cosas de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, pasaba de cama en cama, de mujer en mujer, no tenía fama de mujeriego, porque lo sabía hacer muy bien como para manchar su imagen, solo se veía como un hombre carismático la realidad pura la sabían su círculo de amistades más cercanos, sus amigos, los guardianes, donde murieron historias de muchas noches en ellos.

Natsu estaba extasiado con la compañía de su rubia favorita, ya que era como una madre, una mujer ideal, cocina bien, y tiene una personalidad muy extravagante, se sentía una calidez enorme desde que ella había llegado al departamento, ocupaba todo el lugar vacío incluyendo su corazón, de a poco se lo había ganado, primero con su preocupación maternal, y su dedicación, luego con sus particulares actitudes hacia él, una vez se dio cuenta que el dormía destapado en el sillón las veces que llegaba muy tarde, al otro día amanecía tapado y hasta con desayuno en la mesa de centro.

Cosas así hacia que Natsu le fuera gustando mas Lucy, pero estaba en el dilema, elegir la bombera con la que estaba, o elegirla a ella, y revolucionar totalmente su vida.

Pero desde que llegó Lucy fue la revolucionaria, la que cambio todo en su vida, prefería eso o sexo salvaje y sin sentido lo que le daba esa chica, esa bombera, lo pensaría muy bien antes de hacer o decir algo que pudiera perjudicar la perfecta vida que estaba llevando ahora, la que se empezaría a desmoronar en unos días mas, por mientras que no llegaba Lucy seguiría disfrutando de la preciosura de cabellos blanquecinos que tenia encima de sus caderas cabalgándolo a todo lo que da.

Lucy venía embobada con lo que le había dicho Natsu por teléfono hace un par de minutos atrás  
>-Luce?<br>-Hola Natsu, como estas?  
>-Muy bien y tu? que tal tu día<br>-Agotador, aun tengo mucho trabajo  
>-Llegaras tarde otra vez?<br>-Yo creo - dijo ella, queria impresionarlo con un pequeño bocadillo que le habia comprado  
>-Bien entonces vente con cuidado, que si te pasa algo me muero...<br>- Si natsu no te preocupes, me cuidare, un beso hablamos  
>-Adios pequeña, cuidate mucho.<p>

Pero cuando llego al departamento se dio cuenta que no traía las llaves consigo, por lo que decidió esperar a ver si venía Natsu, eran las 12:15 de la madrugada, el casi siempre llegaba a esa hora al departamento, pero esta vez no fue así, espero, y espero, estaba afuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivía Natsu a un par de cuadras del cuartel, y nada pasó, decidió ir por algo de comida a un negocio que estaba a 4 cuadras del departamento de Natsu.

Cuando iba devuelta se dio cuenta que unos hombres la venían siguiendo, y ella muy asustada trato de caminar mas rápido, pero al tratar de hacer eso, se tropezó y cayó al piso tirando todas las bolsas con comida.

Los hombres que la venían siguiendo la tomaron uno de cada brazo, mientras que otro le daba un golpe de puño en la cara, para que así se quedara callada.

Lucy quedó inconsciente, y ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad de toquetearla y obviamente afirmarla, contenerla para que el jefe de ellos pudiera hacer lo que le habían mandado a hacer, su intención fue violarla, pero se salvo de eso por unos segundos, unos policías pasaron por el lugar y se asustaron, dejándola en el lugar y escapando de ahí, pero no antes de pegarle bien, y dejarla sin un par de cosas para que pensara lo peor.

Lucy despertó en un callejón, no sabía de dónde, no tenia ropa interior, estaba toda golpeada amoratada, y de su boca caía un hilo de sangre... que mierda había sido todo eso!

No se podía orientar, no sabía a dónde tenía que ir, lo único que sabía y tenía en mente, era que la habían violado?...

Miró su reloj, y eran las 1:55 de la madrugada, habrá llegado Natsu al departamento?, donde estará metido?, con quien estará... miles de preguntas la azotaban, y ella apenas podía moverse para volver al departamento.

Después de media hora pudo ubicarse, estaba tan solo a 10 cuadras del departamento de Natsu y fue una odisea llegar, iba en la esquina del complejo de departamentos, y divisó a lo lejos un hombre de cabellos rosados, era Natsu! pero qué rayos? iba acompañado, a esta hora?, quien era?, se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver bien quién era, una mujer... que harían los dos a estas horas juntos en el departamento de él?..

Ahí fue donde todo crujió en la mente de Lucy, con ella estaba en su departamento, por eso no llegaba, en realidad mirando la fecha Natsu ya no estaba de rol, no tenía que hacer guardia hace más de tres días, pero seguía llegando a la misma hora, y esta vez salió del departamento con una chica de cabellos blanquecinos, eso prácticamente la destrozo.. que paradójico, el que tanta ayuda le brindo, era el que le estaba partiendo el corazón en estos momentos, ya estaba rota practicamente con lo que le había pasado hace un poco tiempo atrás.

ella a paso lento siguió avanzando, Natsu no la divisó y entró por la reja, la chica todavía estaba en el automóvil hablando por teléfono, cuando pasó la reja el automóvil se fue alejando de a poco, ella ya no pudo más y se desmoronó en la subida de la escalera, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta, caminó hasta llegar arriba, y entró.

Estaban las luces apagadas, se veía todo tranquilo, pero había algo raro... Natsu no estaba en el sillón acostado. 

Siguió avanzando y encontró la luz de la habitación prendida, cuando se asomó por esta, vio a Natsu acostado de guata, con la cama revuelta, y ropa interior de mujer en una de sus manos.

Eso fue todo para que Lucy hiciera un clic en su cabeza y se diera cuenta que ese no era su lugar de pertenencia, tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar, pero como iba a salir en las condiciones que estaba?...  
>Ella donde no tenía lugar donde ir, solo se le quedo una opción, hacerse la loca, la que no vio nada, aunque eso le partiera el alma en dos, y que haría con su situación actual, nada.. ya estaba rota y Natsu tenía culpa en eso, por estarse revolcando con otra mientras a ella le hacían de todo<p> 


	4. Enfrentando los hechos

¿Qué hacer? se preguntaba Lucy, todo había sucedido tan rápido, ¿Cómo se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo? prácticamente en dos meses este chico de cabellos rosa la había engatusado, la había ilusionado y ella como una tonta cayó y de a poco se fue enganchando, su sonrisa la revolucionaba las hormonas, sus besos de despedida que eran caso besos en la boca le alegraban el día, y todo eso de a poco se fue volviendo una costumbre.

ahora derrotada sentada en el piso del baño buscaba rápidamente una solución al problema que tenia ahora, no quería mirar a la cara a Natsu, y su aspecto era terrible, se notaba a leguas que estaba maltratada y golpeada.

¿Qué hacer?

Fácil, tomó su celular, y llamó a una persona en la que no había pensado, su amiga de infancia. ¿estaría en Magnolia? eso estaría por descubrirlo.

_PovNatsu_

Me siento culpable, sinceramente no debería llamarme hombre, pero yo no tengo totalmente la culpa, ella me emborrachó, me trajo a casa y me sedujo! Jamás pensé que tendría tantos problemas por esta mujer, Lissana me tenía hasta la coronilla, ya habían pasado dos meses de ese beso que le dio a la salida del cuartel, un beso robado que yo por su puesto no había buscado, y desde ahí que no habían cambiado las cosas, aunque le dijera lo que le dijera ella seguía con su afán de seducirme y llevarme a la cama, ¿para qué? ... Ni yo mismo lo sabía, estaba obsesionada conmigo.

Yo como tonto, buena persona aceptaba todo de ella, pero no era por otra razón que por ser buena onda y no joderla, no joder la buena convivencia entre todos los de la bomba, pero ella insistía en pedir cosas más allá de los limites y es ahí... donde me di cuenta

Desde que entré a la compañía ella había tenido un cierto cariño hacia mí, si es que así se puede decir. Siempre preocupada cuando yo me enfermaba, y haciéndome ataques de celos cuando me veía junto a otras mujeres, obviamente nunca en el cuartel, pero como no me había dado cuenta antes?

De un momento a otro, de estar tirado en mi cama siendo las 1:40 de la madrugada, con la ropa interior de Lissana en mi mano, me di cuenta que faltaba alguien importante, entré en pánico, arreglé las cosas, hice mi cama, cambié sabanas, arrojé a la basura la ropa interior de esa infernal mujer, pero entré en pánico ¿Por qué?..

Me di cuenta que no quería que Lucy descubriera todo este desastre, no quería perderla, si! me di cuenta al fin.

FinPovNatsu

Pero creo que fue demasiado tarde cuando tomo la decisión, cuando Natsu salió de su cuarto ya limpio sin rastros del encuentro salvaje que tuvo con su compañera de bomba, Lissana, se dio cuenta que habían luces prendidas, ¿lo habrá descubierto Lucy?.

nuevamente entró en pánico, ¿Que excusa le diría?, ¿ella lo perdonaría? Rayos! había sido un estúpido, por eso ahora la oportunidad que tenia con Lucy podría peligrar o es mas podría perderla, y las posibilidades eran mayores a la segunda opción, su miedo no estaba errado, lo más posible era que Lucy se arrepintiera de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y se fuera, o se quedara a pedir un explicación?

-Estás ahí? por favor devuélveme la llamada, quiero que me devuelvas el favor que me debías hace tiempo- Se escuchó la voz de Lucy

-Lucy? - Natsu gritó para buscarla, mala suerte para Lucy, la había encontrado.

-Que sucede? - se hizo la loca, haciendo que estaba en el baño

-Lucy estas horas de llegar, porque vienes tan tarde, me tenias muy preocupado - dijo el al otro lado de la puerta

-Lo siento me retrase en mi trabajo, necesite de más tiempo para terminarlo - dijo ella mintiendo obviamente

-Lucy estas bien? se escucha tu voz un poco rara - Dijo el preocupado

- Si estoy bien solo, son las alergias, ve a dormir, hoy yo dormiré en el sillón, ya no quiero ocupar tu cama- Dijo despectivamente

- Segura? - Natsu se asusto pensando lo peor, lo había descubierto?

- Segurísima, ve a dormir, yo me acostaré mas rato, no tengo sueño aun, buenas noches - Dijo fría

- Buenas noches pequeña que duermas bien - Dijo Natsu preocupado por lo que pudiera venir.

Y ese fue el visto bueno para que Lucy, se duchara se arreglara lo más posible y se fuera a dormir al sillón.

Durante la madrugada, los golpes de Lucy empezaron a dolerle, y por esa razón empezó a quejarse, y a consecuencia de eso, Natsu se levantó extrañado para ver que le sucedía a Lucy, al prender la luz de la mesilla se dio cuenta del rostro de la rubia, representaba dolor... se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de los golpes que marcaban la bella piel de Lucy.

Fue destapándola y vio las marcas en su abdomen, ya que la chica dormía un una pollera corta, se le notaban los moretones en la tersa piel, Natsu solo atino a tomarla como princesa y llevarla a su cama, luego de unos minutos Lucy reaccionó, despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de Natsu, se asusto demasiado y eso hizo despertar a Natsu.

- Que paso? porque estoy aquí contigo, yo estaba durmiendo en el sillón - dijo Lucy tapándose con la manta

- Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero que juegues conmigo, entendido? - dijo serio como nunca Natsu

- que paso? - dijo Lucy preocupada, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de todo lo que le paso?

- Es lo mismo que te quiero preguntar a ti, ¿Que mierda te pasó? estas toda morada, no me mientas Lucy por favor - tomándole las manos y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy

- Nada Natsu solo me he golpeado en el trabajo - Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

- Dime la verdad Lucy no me mientas se que esos moretones que tienes en el abdomen son por golpes de puño, quien te lo hizo, quien fue el maldito hijo de puta que te hizo eso para matarlo ahora mismo! - Dijo furioso

-Natsu, perdón per con todo respeto, no soy ni tu hija, ni mucho menos tu novia para que me pidas explicaciones así, aparte no es algo que te incumba, deberías preocuparte de tu novia antes de que te andes preocupando por mi - dijo ella levantándose y dejando a Natsu solo y confundido.

PovNatsu

¿Me había descubierto? totalmente seguro.. la habría perdido? creo que es lo más posible, si se fue así de mi cuarto, que me queda por hacer? que mierda le había sucedido a Lucy, ¿Quien le había hecho daño?

a Natsu se le estaba fundiendo la cabeza tanto pensar, estaba preocupado no sabía que le había pasado a Lucy y eso le hacía pensar lo peor, pero lo peor vino cuando se dirigía al baño, y cuando entro, vio a Lucy en la ducha llena de agua con sangre, y ella inconsciente.

Definitivamente... ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!


End file.
